This Research Education Program is designed to provide teaching in the science of investigation, in addition to protected time, structure, resources, mentoring, and research skills training to diverse and outstanding neurology residents who will become the next generation of leaders in clinical neuroscience research. Some unique aspects of our programs are (1) that we are able to provide nine months of 80% protected time for research education and research participation during residency; and (2) that we pair each participant with both a Senior Mentor and a Junior Mentor who are closely engaged in the participant's research and training. The Hopkins environment is highly collaborative across disciplines and provides superb research education resources, through the Clinical and Translational Science Award, the Bloomberg School of Public Health, The Brain Sciences Institute, Neuro-ICE (Institute of Cellular Engineering), the Kirby Functional Imaging Center, The Mind Brain Institute, and many other interdisciplinary programs. This program is also designed to develop a diverse group of talented and inspirational mentors who will continue to serve role models and effective coaches, enabling residents and fellows to become independent clinician scientists with a passion for discovery in the mechanisms of neurological disease, improving diagnosis and treatment of neurological disease, and facilitating recovery of neurological function. We accomplish this aim through mentoring of Junior Mentors by Senior Mentors, with structured feedback and evaluations. To date this grant has supported 10 exceptional residents, who all remain actively engaged in research. Three have faculty positions in medical schools, and two of these have applied for K23 funding (pending review). The others remain in residency or fellowship training. The program has also been exceptionally successful in recruiting participants and Junior Mentors from minorities that are traditionally under-represented in science. We have also been very successful in including women both as mentors and mentees.